


white tea

by yourscutie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NCT 127 Ensemble - Freeform, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, No penetration, OT21 (NCT), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, WayV Ensemble - Freeform, hyungs just being caring, shameless and needy renjun jisung and chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscutie/pseuds/yourscutie
Summary: "so, i guess it's us three again, kids?" renjun said, exasperated from always being paired up to the two maknaes of the team, he honestly just wants to barge into winwin and ten's room than be with them at this rate.renjun, chenle and jisung were paired up to be roommates again but everything went haywire when renjun unknowingly took a jar of powder and thought of it as a tea.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Zhong Chen Le/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	white tea

**Author's Note:**

> second fic!!! ♡ and i don't know what i did lol ><  
> i'll just remind y'all that chenji are still minors here.  
> this is just purely fiction and my first time doing smut.  
> don't like, don't read :) thanks!

"Thank you for your hard work!"

renjun smiled and bowed towards all the staff and seniors after they had just finished their three-day smtown concert in japan. he immediately went to find his other members who were now huddled inside their fitting room, playing rock-paper and scissors for the room assignment.

"okay! i got to room with mark hyung again~~~" shouted haechan, in which mark clearly snorted meanwhile nomin only giggled.

"so, i guess it's us three again, kids?" renjun said, exasperated from always being paired up to the two maknaes of the team, he honestly just wants to barge into winwin and ten's room than be with them at this rate.

"it seems like we should be more thankful to be in the same room with you huh?" chenle mocked then made a peace sign when he saw his gege's murdering glare directed at him. 

"jokin'!" renjun was so damn sure that one of these days chenle will be scolded by the hyungs because of that rude mouth of his.

-

"don't make a mess or else i'm going to throw you both outside of this room! " the chinese boy warned as the two always had the tendency to make their accommodation an actual garbage area. the two nodded and jisung continued to place his things on his area while chenle was so fixated on playing his switch. 

renjun went to the pantry to look for something to drink or eat. he was actually aiming for a tea because it has been a long time since he drank one. renjun rummaged through cupboards and the refrigerator when he saw a jar with white powder in it. 

“ohh, is this a white tea?” he grabbed the jar and inspected the powder inside. he shrugged and immediately set up the teapot, boiled the water and scooped spoonfuls of the powder. he made three servings for all of them. 

“your highnesses, i made tea. come and join with your lazy asses.” renjun beamed with sarcasm. the two maknaes just laughed at him but still joined his small tea party. no words were exchanged since everyone was so focused on their own worlds, namely gadgets. when the tea party was finished, renjun decided to take a shower to clean up and get settled for the day, "i'm gonna go take a shower, you guys should too after me."

he went inside the bathroom and discarded out all of his clothes, renjun dipped himself to the bubbled bathtub and hummed to the sound of his favorite ariana grande songs. 

_So lock the door_

_And throw out the key_

_Can't fight this no more~_

he was scrubbing his torso and playing some of the bubbles when he suddenly felt warm coursed in his body. he checked the tap if he turned on the warm water but he didn't. 

_It's just you and me_

_And there's nothing I, nothing I, I can do_

_I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you~_

he tried to look at the wall to stabilize his vision but it was no use, it was like his world went 360 all of a sudden and his sweat was now trickling down from his forehead and neck. 

"j-jisung... uhh.. c-chenle..." he called them weakly trying to get up from the tub, and reached for the robe. he stumbled a bit but regained his balance after leaning on the wall and door handle.

"h-help jisung.. lele.. i'm w-warm.." incoherent words left renjun's mouth as his eyes stayed on the floor while swaying out of the bathroom.

when he raised his head, he saw jisung curling up with the pillow on the bed, sweating furiously and moaning about how warm he also felt, meanwhile chenle was at the floor curling up near his duffel bag wiping his sweat and crunching his face out of irritation.

"j-jisung.. chen-le.. w-" chenle didn't let renjun finish his words when he removed his shirt and shorts and clinged to his duffel bag more. 

"it's so hot h-hyung... what's h-happening.." jisung asked, his eyes were now glistening with tears as he was clueless of his surroundings. 

he also started to discard his clothing leaving only his boxers and continued to curl up on the pillow. renjun was helpless as of the moment and he really didn't know what was happening to them. 

as much as he wanted to help the maknaes, he was also feeling hot that he ended up sliding down on the floor as the robe went past down his shoulders, showing his chest. he also curled up on himself when the door bursted open.

"what the fuck is happening here?" donghyuck shouted and entered the hotel room with jaemin, jeno and mark. they actually wanted to hang out with them for a midnight snack before sleeping but they ended up seeing them in this position.

"shit, what's happening mark hyung? they all looked like they were having a fever!" jaemin shouted and immediately went to jisung to check up on the youngest. jeno went up to renjun while donghyuck went to chenle. mark still in shock.

"they are all burning up? what happened? why are they all like this?"

"we don't know hyung, i think we need to call the hyungs or manager hyung?" jeno suggested. mark dialed his manager hyung's phone and after three tries, his call went to voicemail.

"shit, he's not answering!" he shouted while fumbling on his phone searching for other possible contacts. 

"call the hyungs! they might be at their rooms by now." jaemin said while wiping jisung's sweaty forehead. 

"ugh, they are not answering! i'll go back to get them, just help ease the heat for now, i'll be back." mark announced and hurriedly got out of the room.

"j-jeno..." renjun called and jeno quickly looked down and met the chinese boy's teary but lovely eyes. "what is it, jun?"

"jeno... t-touch me... d-down t-there..it hurts.." renjun pleaded, the heat and pain on his lower part made him want jeno to touch him all over as if the latter's touch would make it go away.

"what? jaemin... donghyuck... renjun's clearly hallucinating... he wants me to touch him!" jeno panicked and looked back then saw jisung hugging jaemin's arms while nuzzling it and chenle was now on donghyuck's lap rutting his pelvis.

"holy shit... c-chenle... s-stop" donghyuck stuttered, clearly shocked at what his dongsaeng was doing right now. chenle continued to rut on donghyuck's lap then suddenly kissed the corner of his lip that made donghyuck's eyes wide. he tried to stop the younger but his hold on him was so strong as if he wanted to be in donghyuck's lap forever.

"j-jisung.... stop, hyung, is also getting hot..." jaemin awkwardly pleaded to the other maknae but jisung nuzzled into his neck more and suddenly peppered small kisses from there. he lightly pushed jaemin to his back and straddled the older, he hugged him like a koala while making tiny humps on his lower half, clearly wanting to be pleasured. 

jaemin helplessly looked at jeno as he saw renjun with his bare chest and robe sitting at his waist while also straddling up jeno and rutting against him. 

"f-fuck jun... ugh no..." jeno moaned still in between stopping renjun and being driven by pleasure. 

renjun went up to jeno's neck and also gave butterfly kisses there then he suddenly cuddled jeno's torso and clinged to him like a baby. "hug me too, jen, please..."

-

"HOLY-" ten almost shouted if not because of kun's hand shutting him up. the rest of the 127 and wayv members went to the room after mark's distress call, their manager hyung was still nowhere in sight. 

"johnny hyung!!!!! help!!!! c-chenle!!!!" donghyuck shouted as chenle kept on kissing him on his neck like a baby. jaehyun immediately helped him by removing chenle and taking him in a bridal style. chenle squirmed as if he was going to cry but johnny and taeyong helped jaehyun to hold him on the bed. 

meanwhile, yuta and lucas pinned jisung on the bed even though the kid kept on nuzzling on their arms like a cat close to purring, wanting to get their attention. 

after that, winwin and ten fixed renjun's robe before trying to detach him from jeno, but renjun was so strong despite having a small figure and cling more to jeno while letting out tiny displeased sounds. fortunately, johnny came to the rescue and helped to pin renjun, who kept squirming like chenle, from his bed.

"what are we going to do now hyung? three of them suddenly became touchy, kissed and humped at our laps... i—i don't know wh-what's happening..." jeno finished half shy and half shocked about what happened. 

renjun, jisung and chenle were still squirming and begging to touch them and the members were clearly getting stressed and somewhat aroused too. they could definitely see the tent forming on the three boys boxers and they are all definitely in a dangerous situation.

“What should we do now, taeil hyung? i need your advice on this, please.” taeyong pleaded. 

this is actually his first time dealing with things like this and he really didn’t expect the purest members of dream to be the one suffering for it. he needed to find the solution first before investigating what happened.

“we don’t have any choice right now, do we? let them... have that release, i guess?” the oldest replied, also not sure what to do with his dongsaengs. with that, taeyong nodded and instructed the whole team to divide themselves into three. the wayv members will help chenle, remaining dream members for jisung and 127 for renjun.

-

“are you all guys, r-ready? shit... why does it sound so awkward?” kun facepalmed and tried to brush the uncomfortable yet exciting feeling off his chest. he admits he is curious to see his baby chenle squirm on their touch. 

when taeyong gave them all a nod, they started pleasuring the three members. chenle looked so cute and needy right now, he looked teary-eyed in front of his wayv geges because of being deprived for so long. it had been an hour since their heats happened and he was really longing for a release now. chenle grabbed kun’s hands and rubbed it in his erection, the smaller boy rolled off his eyes and rut his hips more to his hyung’s touch. 

“more hyung.. more... uhh, yes..” he moaned and let go of his kun gege’s hand and let him take over. hendery and xiaojun immediately removed his underwear and a small and cute erection came out of the clothing.

“fuck, that was… cute and tiny?” ten said, admiring little chenle’s cock while kun was still thumbing the slit. hendery and xiaojun laid the kid on his side and played with his ass, they were squeezing both of his cheeks while xiaojun’s finger teased his rim using his spit that made him squirm more from his touch.

“you’re liking this too much, lele” hendery smirked and looked at the younger’s reaction while xiaojun kept on abusing his rim.

“y-yes, gege… i’m l-loving ahh… it. please don’t stop, gege!”

meanwhile, ten went for chenle’s nipples and pinched them both, earning another jerk from the latter. the older even kissed, nipped and licked them which made chenle a mess under his gege's touch and yangyang was so delighted to see him getting flustered. 

yangyang then decided to target chenle's plump lips and immediately kissed him. he realized the kid was still a beginner when it comes to kissing but he was still able to follow his lead. “you taste so sweet, lele~” yangyang moaned and nipped his lower lip and placed one last peck on his lips before putting lovebites on his neck. 

kun continued to pump the younger’s cock that sent chenle into a whirlwind of sensation, plus xiaojun's fingers were still running in and out of the younger's rim. he was being touched left and right and he was loving it. his geges were probably whipped for him right now. 

he tried to open his eyes and quickly saw his winwin gege blankly staring at his flustered state. he didn’t know what he was thinking but chenle chose to just raise both of his arms towards his gege looking like a baby, wanting to be hugged and carried. winwin responded and went to hug him while kun was still working on his cock. he just buried his face on chenle’s neck as the younger moaned from all the sensation he had been absorbing.

“i-im.. c-close gege!! p-please don’t stop!! yes, oh my god, kun gege, you are so g- xiaojun gege!!!” and in one last pump, chenle squirted white strings of cum on kun's hands and on the sheets then suddenly went limp. 

“i... want to sleep. th-thank you, gege.” and he kissed winwin’s cheeks then fell asleep in his arms.

-

the remaining dream members didn’t know how to start. they were actually kinda awkward to do it with the maknae. jisung saw them being hesitant, so he wasted no time and just touched himself. if his hyungs won't do it for him, then he will do it on his own. his hand went inside his underwear and fondled himself. 

he was a moaning mess under his touches and opened one eye to look at his hyungs' faces. he wanted them so bad, but he was too shy to ask. he was just hoping that his hyungs would understand how needy he was right now. 

"mmmmhhh..ahhh.." donghyuck looked at jisung's messy state. his eyes were slutty and his mouth was half opened, clearly enjoying pleasuring himself. he wanted to get this done and over with and jisung clearly needed help. 

"fuck, that's it! i'm gonna help!" donghyuck plunged himself to jisung's lips while his hand went to the younger's cock and continued rubbing it. "h-hyung… t-thank you…" jisung said, very glad that his haechan hyung understood the message. 

"it's okay, jisung-ah. hyung will take care of you. now open your thighs widely, baby." donghyuck instructed, jeno and jaemin went out of the bed to make space for jisung's long legs. donghyuck took his fingers inside his mouth to wet it with his spit and played with jisung's hole. 

"h-hyung… oh my god… ugh." jaemin and jeno looked at each other and nodded. they immediately went closer to the moaning mess jisung and played with his tits. jeno circled and licked jisung's left nipple while jaemin was sucking the other. 

jisung kept on jerking because he felt very sensitive right now. he felt something coiling up beneath and it only intensified when donghyuck decided to squeeze his balls and thumb the slit of his cock. 

"hyuuuuuung~ don't stop… it hurts… i think i'm gonna pee!" jaemin slightly laughed at what jisung said. he really was still innocent and he felt like cooing at it. "jisung-ah… you're not gonna pee, you will let out cum, okay?" jeno said and patted jisung's head. the said boy nuzzled at the touch like a cat and continued to squirm under his haechan hyung's touch. 

when haechan was done playing with jisung's cock, he went to the kid's neck, licked and made purple bruises on it which made the latter sighed out of pleasure. jeno then made his way to jisung's cock and sucked it. 

"that was warm, hyungg ugh… please continue…" jisung pleaded. jeno hummed and continued pumping jisung's cock with his mouth that also sent vibrations in which jisung enjoyed. 

jaemin was now responsible for jisung's lips. he was kissing it and even pushed his tongue further even if jisung was resisting since he really didn't know how to do french kiss yet. jaemin also pecked jisung's forehead, eyes, nose and looked at the maknae lovingly. he was absolutely being such a cute slut right now which made jaemin pinch both of his cheeks and ended everything with more kisses on his lips. 

"aaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! mmhhh—ahhh hyung! hyung! there! there!" jeno hit the right spot as he was now abusing jisung's rim while pre-cum was leaking out of his cock. donghyuck immediately licked the cum and this made jisung sigh for the nth time. 

jeno picked up his pace while jisung kept on moaning really loud because of the sensation. donghyuck was also not helping as he squeezed jisung's balls while jeno thrusted more until the younger exploded his cum on donghyuck's mouth. 

"okay, that was a catch." jaemin said laughing while donghyuck just smirked and licked the remaining cum on jisung's cock like some ice cream. jeno pulled off his middle finger and went to get a tissue to clean the maknae. 

before jeno can even come closer, jisung was already in dreamland while his head was at jaemin's lap. 

-

renjun was completely naked at johnny's lap while the petite boy kept on burying his face on his hyung's shoulder, arms circled around johnny's neck and even humped on his lap a couple of times. mark was caressing renjun's back as he tried to comfort the boy who was seriously wanting to have his release just like the other two.

"h-hyung… i want this out… help" renjun said as he kept on nuzzling his face more in between johnny's neck and shoulders. johnny sighed and really admired the younger. his hold on renjun's waist tightened and johnny thought he looked so fucking cute and beautiful right now that he wanted to just take him here fully. 

"fine, injunnie. hyungs will help if you'll follow okay?" renjun nodded while biting his lips and glistening eyes. johnny kissed renjun's forehead and looked at jaehyun and jungwoo, signalling them to help him lay the kid on the bed. 

when renjun was settled, taeyong and doyoung went to caress renjun's thighs while johnny is busy kissing the life out of the chinese boy. renjun moaned and jerked when taeyong suddenly went further his inner thighs. 

honestly, renjun's already leaking pre-cum because he had been humping jeno and johnny awhile ago. jaehyun saw this and he immediately touched the petite's cock that earned a sweetest moan from him.

"hyung… your hands… i like it, hyung… s-squeeze me h-harder, please.." renjun pleaded and looked so needy under his jaehyun hyung right now. "sure thing, baby."

suddenly yuta touched jaehyun's shoulders and the latter looked up then gave his hyung a nod. jaehyun moved himself at renjun's side and yuta brought up the younger's legs and rested them on his shoulders. "injunnie, hyung's going to finger you, okay? tell me if it hurts…" 

"yes, hyungg ngh" yuta touched renjun's precum first as a lubricant before thrusting one finger inside his rim. renjun's breath hitched and stopped johnny from kissing him. his yuta hyung was so good right now that he kept on tightening around his fingers. 

"jun… stop tightening, relax." taeil ordered as he was just looking at the whole group while they pleasure renjun. they were too many for the boy so, might as well just enjoy the show. 

jungwoo worked with renjun's nipples, he pinched, rubbed and flicked the edge until they became reddish. meanwhile, doyoung and taeyong kept on touching the younger's smooth thighs until doyoung's hand squeezed his balls. 

"hngggh…" jaehyun and doyoung were now holding his cock and they were both simultaneously squeezing and pumping renjun while yuta was busy thrusting the second finger on his rim. 

"m-mark hyung… k-kiss me too…" johnny stopped kissing renjun's neck when he heard him and looked back towards mark. mark's ears suddenly went red from the younger's request, in which johnny smirked, but he eventually complied and went closer, caressed his cheeks and kissed him slowly as if he was a fragile glass. 

renjun smiled at mark who immediately blushed at the sight. renjun is pretty and he is the epitome of being flawless right now. mark caressed his cheek and pecked his lips one last time. he placed renjun's head on his lap and played with his ears as he watched johnny peppered kisses on his neck, especially his collarbone in which he had been dreaming about ever since pre-debut. 

yuta entered the third finger which earned another moan from the younger. his thrusts were getting faster and renjun's hole looked so prepped up already, but there will be no penetration so he will just do the scissor motion and play with it a little more. 

as yuta thrusted his fingers inside renjun, jaehyun was also fast pumping renjun's hard on with the help of doyoung. there was a lot of precum being spilled right now and they knew renjun's release was getting close. 

taeyong inserted his arms to reach renjun's butt cheeks and squeezed and slapped them at the same time. renjun's mouth was half opened and he was enjoying himself being wrecked under them. he suddenly felt something bubbling on his belly and touched taeyong's hands who were now caressing his stomach. 

"i'm c-close… faster, jaehyun hyung!!!! fuck yes, please… yuta hyung!!!!! ahhhhhh" the closer it gets, the louder renjun had become, and in one last thrust, renjun spilled his seeds on jaehyun and doyoung's hands. the three smirked and admired renjun's fucked up face. he looked so stunning and ethereal with those glistening sweat and reddish cheeks. 

taeil went to get jeno's tissues and immediately cleaned the younger's mess. he laid renjun down on the bed with mark on his side still caressing his ears. renjun leaned on the touch and smiled like a baby enjoying his sleep. all of the 127 members went to kiss renjun on the forehead before leaving the two alone. 

-

everyone decided to go back to their rooms and let jeno, jaemin, donghyuck and mark take care of the exhausted members. donghyuck went to the cupboards looking for something to eat, when he also came across the jar with white powder in it. 

"nana, jeno, mark hyung!!!" 

"what? don't be so loud! they are still sleeping!" 

"come here and see this!" 

"so, you mean this is some kind of aphrodisiac or something that made you guys horny like that?" johnny asked the three sobered up and embarrassed members. 

"uhh… that's the only thing we drank in this room, i really thought that was a white tea though." renjun sighed for the nth time and buried his face to jisung's neck. 

_"you now know your lesson?"_ winwin asked in mandarin, which made the two chinese dream members look up at him. he was not mad but he was worried and seeing them both so horny like that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"yes, gege. we are so sorry."

"stop it, sicheng. they're not aware." kun smiled and patted winwin on the shoulder. the two looked at each other and immediately hugged their geges and promised to never do it again. winwin smiled and immediately started a tickle game. 

"okay, enough everyone! it had been a long day, let's all retire to our rooms for real. others can stay here if you'd like! taeil hyung and i will go to the admins and report about this white powder over here. renjun, chenle and jisung…"

"hyung?" the maknae asked. 

"it's uh, okay to be shy but we all have been together for years, no need to be awkward. we just did what needs to be done as of the moment. hyungs were sorry to do that to all of you."

"we enjoyed it though!" hendery and doyoung shouted and that earned a hard slap at the back from a laughing mess yuta. "me too hahahahaha!" 

and renjun, chenle and jisung had no other choice but to endure another round of cackle from their members. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry!!! *facepalms*  
> sorry for the typo and incorrect grammar sightings lol english is not my first language ♡  
> support ridin', punch mvs and the upcoming wayv comeback!  
> lastly, love ot21 <3


End file.
